Large volumes of information can be electronically accessed over networks such as the Internet. Searching services are used to identify particular information, such as web pages, media files and other resources that may be relevant to a user. A search service can identify resources in response to a text search query that includes one or more search phrases (i.e., one or more words). The search service ranks the resources based on measures of relevance of the resources to the search query and on measures of quality of the resources. In turn, the search service selects a quantity of the ranked resources and provides search results that link to the selected resources. The search results are typically ordered for viewing according to the rank of the resource to which the search result links, and provided in a search results page. Given the large number of resources that may be available on the search results page, it can be difficult and time-consuming for a user to find the particular resources that are of interest to him or her.